Various types of swivel pedestals have heretofore been proposed for use in camper or similar types of vehicles, in which it is desirable to have a seat, especially the driver's seat, in a fixed position during operation of the vehicle while permitting swivel movement of the seat when the vehicle is stopped. In general, the prior art types of swivel pedestals have been complicated in construction and at the same time, they have not been as rugged as would be desirable, presenting in some cases a safety hazard.